


What a Night

by DoMeCarisi (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoMeCarisi
Summary: You go out for drinks with ADA Barba and Detective Carisi when the night takes an interesting, unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

You were sitting in a booth in the back of a crowded bar in the East Village with your fingers wrapped around a half-empty glass of Sauvignon Blanc. Your third of the evening. You no longer noticed the dozens of chattering bar-goers around you, as your attention was focused solely on your two evening companions: Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba and SVU Detective Dominick Carisi.

You’d spent time with Rafael outside of work only a handful of times before and only in larger groups. When he invited you out for a drink with Detective Carisi earlier that day, you happily accepted. You’d had a crush on Mr. Barba for a few months now, enamored by his sharp dressing and undeniable command of a courtroom, and were always looking for reasons to be close to him. Meanwhile, your crush on the new SVU detective was just starting to blossom. You couldn’t help but notice (and swoon over) his earnest eagerness and kind, happy eyes. You even felt affection for his Staten Island accent, something you never would have expected.

So far the night had felt so easy. You talked about work briefly, then segued into discussions about passions, past relationships, and even your childhoods. Conversation flowed without effort and you could feel the three of you growing closer and more comfortable.

You couldn’t remember the last time you had smiled or laughed so much in one evening and you felt so at home between the two of them, marveling at the feeling of their thighs pressed up against yours under the large oak table. The energy was electric.

Your reverie was broken when you caught Carisi eyeing you as he took a gulp of his drink, causing your heart to skip a beat. You returned the stare with a flirty smirk, causing him to blush and look down. Maybe it was the three glasses of wine, or maybe it was the easy intimacy of evening, but you decide to make your move. Leaning in, you gently and quickly kiss Sonny on the cheek. As you pull back, you feel the blood rush to your face and you immediately start to question what you've just done.

_What are you thinking!_

_He is a colleague!_

_You are in public!_

_Rafael is sitting right next to you!_

But before you have too much time to dwell, Carisi reaches toward you and gives you a proper kiss. You lean into it, breathing in his cologne and acknowledging the faint taste of scotch on his lips. It’s the sort of hungry, hasty kiss you steal from someone you’ve been aching to touch. Your hand reaches up and grabs onto the back of his head, pulling him closer and deeper.

That’s when you feel Rafael shift in his seat next to you, placing a firm hand on your thigh. You let yourself fully feel it at first, his fingers gripping onto your leg, his bodyweight pressing against you. Emboldened, you place your hand on his, and gently guide it between your legs, never breaking the kiss with Sonny. Despite the loud din of the bar, you hear him try to stifle a quiet moan as he surreptitiously rubs you under the table. You roll your hips against Rafael's hand, moaning into Sonny's mouth and gripping him tighter. Rafael leans closer and greedily plants a few kisses on your neck, whispering into your ear, "Somehow I just knew you'd like this." 

Your head is swimming when your senses finally return. You slowly pull away from the kiss and exhale in disbelief, looking around the bar to see if anyone noticed (they didn't). You then turn to Rafael who says, “It’s getting late. Would you two be interested in continuing our night at my place?”


	2. Chapter 2

You had only been to Rafael’s condo one other time, and it was brief and work-related. This time, he went straight to the kitchen, pulling a bottle down from the cabinet. You began examining the leather bound volumes on his bookshelves and the art carefully mounted on the walls.

“You need any help in there?” Carisi calls out, removing his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

“No, Carisi. I can manage,” Barba replies. 

“I know you were drinking Sauvignon Blanc at the bar, but I don’t have any chilled at the moment. I do have a port I’ve been saving,” Rafael announces as he expertly uncorks the bottle and pours three glasses. 

You breathe in deeply, trying to calm your nerves. Your earlier buzz has started to wear off and you begin to feel nervous, but excited, for where the night is heading. The anticipation between the three of you during the cab ride to Rafael’s was undeniable; you teased one another with kisses while their hands roamed up your legs and under your skirt, body heat fogging up the windows. You discussed boundaries, desires, and fantasies all while catching curious glances from the driver. 

You each take a glass and move into the living room, stopping for a moment to admire the views of Central Park and the New York City skyline through the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

Sitting down on the leather sectional you take a deep drink of your wine, feeling the blood rush to your cheeks. Carisi and Barba move over to you, taking a seat on either side. 

Rafael wastes no time, placing his glass down on the end table and asking, “So, where were we?” His green eyes catch yours, and at first you are surprised by the heat and intensity behind them. 

“Well, Counsellor, I believe we were just starting to get to know one another better.” 

With that you lean in, your hand roaming over his fine silk tie and suspenders as you breathe in his expensive cologne. He eyes you hungrily, and you can't help but notice how firm and solid his body is beneath your touch. You slowly work your hand down, savoring each moment, to the stiff bulge in his pants. He leans in for a kiss, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you tighter. 

Meanwhile, Sonny moves in closer, his body pressing up against your left side. He carefully pushes your hair back and starts sweetly planting kisses on your neck, while his hands start exploring your body. “Is this alright?” he asks between kisses, moving across your collarbone and down your chest. You moan your agreement and grip him tight as his fingers brush your inner thigh. 

The sensation is delicious and for a moment it all feels unreal. Unbelievable. Their lips on your skin, their hands on your curves. You trace over their bodies, enjoying the sensation of kissing and being kissed, of being held between these two men you desire.

Carisi inches his hand up your skirt, pausing for a moment to run a finger along your soaked panties, before plunging two fingers inside you. You’ve been on the edge for most of the night, and your entire body shivers with pleasure as he moves inside you, moaning and breathing heavily. With his other hand, he fumbles with his belt. You then hear the clink of metal as he unbuckles and unzips his trousers, releasing his long, hard cock and slowly stroking it. 

Suddenly the situation starts to feel much more real and it gives you a rush. You turn to Carisi and start to kiss, enjoying his sweet taste and soft lips, before moving off of the couch and onto your knees in between his legs. Carisi closes his eyes and rolls his head back, letting out a groan as you slowly lick him from base to tip, then take his entire length into your mouth. 

Raf’s eyes are fixed on you as he loosens his tie, and then pulls his own cock out of his pants, stroking and sipping on his wine as he watches you deepthroat Sonny. 

You look up and catch his gaze as he gets up off the couch, swiftly moving behind you, pushing your skirt up over your hips, and hungrily kissing your bare skin, fingers exploring your wetness. He then positions himself on his knees behind you, and you press your ass up against him, practically begging him to push his cock inside. 

“Que quieres niñita?” he growls as he moves your panties to the side and thrusts inside of you, causing you to momentarily choke on the cock in your mouth. You recover quickly and start rocking your hips back and forth, burying your face deeper into Sonny’s lap, your hands pulling him close, his fingers wrapped in your hair. He raises his hips up, forcing himself deeper into you and moaning at the feeling of your mouth on him. 

Rafael pumps steadily into you, each thrust sending a thrill up your spine. You can’t keep up with being fucked this hard and sucking on Sonny’s cock at the same time, so you stop for a moment, hiding your face in Sonny’s thigh as you let out a ragged scream of pleasure. Right then, Rafael grabs your hair and pulls your head up straight. “Let’s move this to the bedroom,” he says with a grin, pulling out, leaving you feeling suddenly empty


	3. Chapter 3

Rafael’s bedroom is dark, illuminated only by the city lights shining outside. Pushing you down on his perfectly made king-sized bed, he begins undressing you. His movements are forceful and experienced as he grips you tight, opening your shirt and slipping your skirt off of your hips. Soon enough you’re left fully exposed. “Stay,” he commands, his green eyes locked on you and his expression serious.

Watching you carefully he pulls off his suspenders, slowly and methodically removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, his expensive watch glinting in the dark. He repositions next to you on the bed, lifting up your arms and pinning them above your head with one hand.

You take a deep breath, and Carisi climbs onto the bed and between your legs, kissing your thighs, your stomach, and then your breasts. He takes his time tenderly discovering your body, becoming familiar with your figure, smelling your perfume. He then pulls back, propping himself up on his knees between your legs, and looks you over, taking in the scene in front of him.

“My god, you really are beautiful,” he says, wetting his lips. His eyes are sincere.

The anticipation is excruciating and your body is aching to be touched, but you can’t help but smile and blush at the admission. He then scoops you up and pushes himself inside you. Feeling him fill you up for the first time, you both let out a long awaited moan which you punctuate with a burning kiss. He then leans back, bringing your legs up onto his shoulders while he slowly starts moving in and out.

As the pace begins to quicken, the pressure builds and he turns his face against your leg, gently biting it and letting out a low groan. It feels so good - the feeling of him inside you, his blue eyes watching you, skin to skin - that you lose yourself in the moment. You don’t even notice when Rafael lets go of your arms, moving to Sonny’s side and placing a hand on his lower back. He brings the other down to your clit, masterfully bringing you to the edge of climax as Sonny continues to fuck you. He then turns to Sonny, planting a hungry kiss first on his jaw, then his lips. You hear a muffled moan come from Carisi and open your eyes to see them kiss with a passionate, long-suppressed desire.

This is all enough to push you over the edge - but right before you cum, Raf pulls his hand back and sternly says, “No. Not yet.” As if on cue, Sonny pulls out as well and lays down next to you, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Delirious and with your entire body buzzing, you reach out and kiss Sonny, running your fingers through his hair. He pulls you closer, and you reposition yourself on top of him, sinking down onto his cock. “Oh god, yes,” he whimpers as he grabs ahold of you tightly, long fingers digging deep into your hips, setting the pace as you ride him.

Rafael comes up behind you, with a bottle of lube in one hand, kissing your shoulders and neck. You feel feel him, firm and erect, pressed up against you as he then whispers into your ear, “Ready to take more?" and you breathe out a simple "yes." 

Keeping arm wrapped around you while you continue to ride Sonny, he inserts one well-lubed finger inside you. It instantly electrifies you and you beg for more, but instead he teases you, fucking you with his finger until you can't take it anymore. He then pulls out his digit and instead thrusts his dick into your ass. You freeze and let out a ragged breath, overcome with the sensation. Even warmed up, you have never felt this full or this stretched before, and the pressure is overwhelming.

“Everything okay?” Sonny asks - completely serious, brows furrowed. His earnest concern for you is genuinely disarming. “Yes, ah - I’m fine, thank you,” you breathlessly answer, trying to regain your composure and very aware of every inch currently stretching you.

“Take your time niñita,” Rafael offers. He holds you tightly and securely, and you close your eyes and breathe deeply, trying to relax into the position. Slowly, he starts to roll his hips forward, moving in and out of you, building the pressure and shooting intense ripples of pleasure throughout your body. You lean backward, resting on his shoulder, cheek to cheek, and he starts to pump in and out of you more freely now. His hand moves to your chest, grabbing a handful of breast and teasing your nipple, and you let out a rough moan, your eyes still closed.

Just then, you feel Sonny’s hand start to roam your body as well. He rubs along your sides, and then moves his hand lower. As Raf pumps in and out of your ass, Sonny’s fingers rub your swollen, sensitive lips, sending shocks throughout your body. He then starts to match Rafael’s pace, and the three of you get into a steady, if relentless, rhythm. Your bodies move together, hot and sweaty and sticky, a tangle of limbs and lips.

Raf then bites down on your neck, bringing you to the edge once again. “Oh, please, yes,” you start to moan, as Sonny softly rubs his thumb over your clit. Rafael then whispers into your ear, “Now,” and the powerful, pent-up orgasm instantly rips through your body. Rafael and Sonny follow soon behind.

“Wow,” you hear Sonny muster. The three of you soften, relaxing into one another, and the room grows quiet and still.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after.

You finally make it home late the next afternoon.

Th first thing you do is get into the shower and for a few moments just stand there as the warm water rushes over your body. You can’t stop thinking about last night and you replay the events over and over in your mind.

_Did that really happen?_

The crowded bar. Sonny’s lips on yours, Rafael’s hand on your leg. The unbearable anticipation during the cab ride. Rafael stripping you naked, holding you tightly and kissing your neck. Sonny filling you up, moaning your name. You retrace where they touched you, lingering in some spots longer than others.

It feels unbelievable. Surreal. But the soreness you feel below tells you otherwise.

\--

As you get out of the shower, you notice a missed text message from Sonny.

“I can’t stop thinking about last night.”

His words are unexpected and send a charge through you.

“Me either” you respond. Three dots quickly appear in the corner of the screen as Sonny drafts his reply.

“I need to see you again”

You’re a little surprised to read his message. You only parted ways a few hours ago, and Sonny didn’t strike you as the assertive type.

“How about tonight?” you reply.

Immediately he responds, “Any sooner?”

You pause, thinking through your next text carefully before pressing send. “Be here in one hour”

His response is instant.

“Be ready for me”


	5. Chapter 5

45 minutes after sending your last text, you’re startled by the unmistakable knock of a cop at your door.

_He’s here._

Your heart starts pounding in your ears as you walk to the door wearing nothing but your white robe, your hair still damp from your earlier shower.

You open the door and find Sonny standing in your doorway. His face is serious. Hungry. With one long step, he enters your apartment and grabs your waist, pushing you against the wall and landing a greedy kiss on your lips. The kiss is deep and passionate - all teeth and hot breath and stifled moans - communicating his urgent need for you.

You break the kiss, gasping for breath and locking eyes with him. “I need you,” he growls. He lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You can feel him, hard and ready, straining against you.

With his free hand, he pushes past your robe and finds the spot between your legs. At first you reflexively wince, still sore and recovering from the previous night’s abuse. He freezes and his eyes flash with concern. “Is this okay?” he asks, brow furrowed. “Yes, detective, please,” you moan into his ear as you grind your hips against his hand.

He enters you with one, then two fingers. Reminiscing over last night has had you on edge all day, and now having Sonny inside you again - even just his fingers - is enough to cause you to scream with pleasure, gripping your legs around him even tighter.

After a few minutes of fucking you this way, he licks his lips and buries his face in the crook of your neck, kissing you and saying with a hoarse voice, “I gotta taste you.”

Lifting you up entirely, he carries you the few feet down the hall to your bedroom. He drops you down on the bed, and then quickly tears of his suit jacket and loosens his tie. You realize he must have come straight from the precinct - he still has on his badge and gun.

Without wasting another second, he positions himself between your legs, wrapping his arms around your thighs and gripping you tightly. He then places his mouth on you, causing you to instantly shudder at the feeling of it. His tongue explores your folds but quickly finds your clit and expertly begins to suck, lick, and nibble. You cry out in pleasure as he moans into you, the warmth of his breath almost too much to bear.

“Oh my god, just like that, yes!” you moan, as you reach down and run your fingers through his hair, then take a firm handful. You are so close, raising your hips off of the mattress and pulling Sonny closer to you. He plunges a finger inside, deftly hitting your g-spot right as he makes you come hard with his mouth.

“Dominick!” you exclaim, shutting your eyes and grabbing him tightly as the orgasm courses through you. For a moment afterward you feel dazed, blinking and panting for breath as he kisses the soft insides of your thigh. You notice his stubble and can feel your wetness on his lips.

“You like that, doll?” he gruffly asks as he props himself up on his knees, unbuckling his belt and letting loose his aching, dripping cock.

You wordlessly nod, still catching your breath, your heart pounding. You open yourself up to him, spreading your legs apart further, and he climbs on top of you. He kisses you again, with rough, hot desire and he pushes himself against your entrance, slipping inside. He lets out a low moan, pulling you tighter and closing his eyes as you stretch around him.

“Wow,” he breathes, overwhelmed by your tight, wet, warmth. He then begins to pump steadily inside you, building the pressure within. He whines and moans and growls your name as he pounds you harder and harder. Your bodies move together in rhythm, each thrust sending jolts of pleasure through your body. Soon, you are on the verge of another climax.

“I’m going to come again!” you desperately exclaim. He smiles and begins thrusting faster.

“Come for me, doll” he commands. The moment the words leave his lips you do as your told, coming hard and grabbing him tightly, raking your nails down his back. Sonny is just moments behind you, coming inside you with a whimper.

After you’re both spent, your bodies start to relax and soften. He runs his thumb over your lips, then kisses you sweetly, pressing his forehead against yours. You both breathe in deeply, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. As you look up at him, you’re struck by how incredibly blue his eyes are.

He eventually rolls off of you, positioning himself onto this back next to you in bed, your sides touching. You’re both silent, looking at the ceiling for a long while, chests rising and falling.

Then, Sonny breaks the silence.

“So, uh, you got any plans for tonight?” he nervously asks, turning toward you.

A smile small creeps onto your lips, and you try to remember if you had anything scheduled.

“No, I don’t. I’ll probably just stay in and catch a movie on TV,” you say, trying your best to sound nonchalant.

“Let me make dinner for you,” he says as his hand reaches down and takes hold of yours. You wait a beat to respond, just to appreciate the moment a little longer.

“Okay. Yeah, I’d like that,” you reply with a smile as you squeeze his hand.


End file.
